


look at her, with her eyes like a flame

by jaythenerdkid



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythenerdkid/pseuds/jaythenerdkid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>"What if I don't want to move on?" he blurts out.</em> An alternate ending to <em>Girl Next Door</em>. A little bit smutty and more than a little bit angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look at her, with her eyes like a flame

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from _Paradise Circus_ by Massive Attack. (If you've ever seen the BBC series "Luther", it's the theme song.)
> 
> As always, your feedback is greatly appreciated. I'm not 100% sure about this one, but the idea wouldn't leave until I wrote it down. Hopefully I did it at least a little justice.

_"People change, Danny," Mindy says, smiling brightly, though it doesn't quite reach her eyes._

And he thinks to himself: maybe she's right. Maybe they can. Maybe  _he_ can. One thing, or two, or seven, or twenty, or as many things as she wants.

He thinks: he can't let her go on that date tonight.

Then Danny stops thinking and he strides forward, spins her around and kisses her.

She's too surprised to react at first, and he has a flash of  _deja vu_ as one hand slides down her side to her waist and then further down to grab her ass and squeeze firmly, pulling her closer. Then Mindy's arms are around him, one hand fisting his hair, the other at the small of his back, and her mouth is parting and she's gasping in that way he's missed so badly and she tastes exactly like he remembers.

Some things don't need to change at all. Some things should  _never_ change.

Danny pushes her up onto the washing machine and her legs automatically part a little, allowing him to step between them. He pulls her roughly towards him and he feels her legs go around his waist, squeezing tightly. He moans involuntarily into her mouth as the action brings his growing erection into contact with her and that's apparently all the encouragement she needs to start unbuttoning his shirt, her lips moving down to his neck, where she bites just a little too hard, as though she's punishing him for something (which, he thinks, she probably is). A low growl escapes him and he grinds against Mindy roughly, causing her to bite down harder, this time on the smooth plane of his descending trapezius muscle in a way that is definitely going to necessitate him wearing his shirt buttoned up all the way tomorrow.

He pushes her denim jacket down until it gets caught at her elbows and she needs to momentarily disengage her hands from where they're running up the taut muscles of his abdomen so she can shrug it the rest of the way off. He briefly considers removing her dress, but his need is too urgent so he just hikes her skirt up instead, hearing a slight rip as he does. Forestalling her protests, he growls, "I'll buy you another one," and she doesn't get to respond because he's already pushing aside her panties and sliding two fingers straight inside her, the callused pad of his thumb massaging her clit in that way he knows she loves, just enough pressure to build her up but not enough to bring her to the edge too quickly. Her eyes widen and her mouth parts and she lets out this moan that sets every single nerve fibre in his body alight with raw desire. He hooks his fingers a little as he drags them slowly out and feels her fingernails dig painfully into his back.

She's marking out her territory with bites and scratches and he loves it, loves knowing that he'll wake up tomorrow with the imprint of her fingernails on his skin. He leaves a mark of his own on her neck, right over her jugular venous pulse, and she whimpers his name softly - like a plea, like a prayer. Her hands are fumbling at his belt and unzipping his jeans and then she's palming him through his boxers, squeezing too lightly. With his free hand, he helps push his jeans down just as she's removing his boxers so she can grasp his cock in one hand and  _tug_ in a way that almost makes his knees buckle. He kisses her hard and feels her smirking against his lips as his hips involuntarily jerk forward when she tugs again.

"Min," he whispers in her ear, his voice husky with need, "Min, I need to - "

" - do it," she responds breathlessly, still squirming against the two fingers he has buried in her pussy. He hooks them slightly again, drags them against her walls, slides them back in roughly. She almost screams at the sensation. "Do it," she moans, her breathing ragged and shallow, "fuck me, do it - "

\- and then her phone rings, the vibration making it clatter loudly against the washing machine, and Danny looks down and sees the name "Charlie" on the screen and wants to smash the damn thing against the wall, except that it's too late because she's pulling away from him, reaching for the phone with a look on her face that gives him another flash of  _deja vu_ , this time much less pleasant.

It's the look that was on her face when they got out of the elevator to find Cliff standing in front of her apartment. It's the look that says he's about to lose her,  _again_.

He can't. He just can't. He grabs her wrist. "Don't answer that," he says gruffly, his throat suddenly tightening. "Don't go." When she says nothing, he adds, his voice breaking a little, " _Please._ "

But Mindy just sighs and looks down and he knows he's lost this one. He wants to punch a wall in frustration, except that he knows this is his fault. He makes himself tune out her conversation with Charlie as he pulls his jeans back up and re-buttons his shirt. She's readjusting her dress, checking to see if the tear in her dress is visible (it's not, it's just a slightly pulled seam - nobody but them will ever even realise it's there), shrugging her jacket back on, smoothing her hair, checking her lipstick in her compact mirror - getting ready to leave, getting ready to leave  _him_.

He watches wordlessly, knowing nothing he can say will fix this. His mouth is dry and he can still taste her on his tongue and this is not how this was meant to go at all. She's pointedly ignoring him as she fixes her makeup and he feels worse than he did when he broke up with her, somehow. "Min," he says desperately, "Min, come on, can we at least talk about this?"

"Talk about what, Danny?" she says tiredly, finally looking at him. "Talk about what?"

"I need you," he says pathetically. He looks down, unable to face the pained expression in her eyes. "I just...I need you in my life."

"Do you, Danny?" Mindy replies, her voice a little muffled, as though she's about to cry. He dares a look up; tears are pooling in her eyes. Christ, he is _such_ a bastard. "Or do you just need me not to be with anyone else?"

He should have a response to that.

He doesn't.

"I need to go," she says, walking towards the door. "This - " she gestures around her, and he knows she's referring to both the apartment and what almost just happened between them - "was a mistake, Danny. I'll start looking for places again on Monday. I can't live here, not if I ever want to move on with my life." She pauses, then says quietly, "Not if you want to move on with yours."

She turns away from him and he thinks she's wiping tears away. "What if I don't want to move on?" he blurts out.

Mindy turns back around, her hand on the doorknob. She stares at him for a second as though she's trying to figure out what to say. "You should've considered that two months ago," she finally replies.

She's gone before he can answer.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode gave me so many feels, most of them along the lines of, "OH MY GOD DANNY YOU JERK WHAT THE HELL?" As much as I want them to get back together - and trust me, my little shipper heart will explode with glee when they do - I feel like he has a little work to do before he's deserving of a second chance. Charlie seems like a decent guy and I like him a lot more than I thought I would, so Mindy dating him while Danny figures his shit out is actually kinda perfect.


End file.
